


【最王】无题·练习作

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：大量的ooc！大~量的OOC！！其实就只有这一个问题啦，cp的话……真要说，姑且算是最王吧？真的是姑且是最王……还有就是丧心病狂，嗯~看完别打我就行……
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】无题·练习作

王马小吉变小了，变得只有5岁左右，听起来很像工口漫画的情节，可这的确发生了。  
一切都只是为了实验，就在大家想问怎么恢复的时候，罪魁祸首的入间美兔已经将跑得没影了……  
“这样也挺好的吧？”赤松戳了戳他的脸，“哇，好软。”  
“唔……不要戳我。”  
“啊，对不起哦。”她抱起坐在地上的王马，“不过这段时间谁来照顾他呢？”  
“让他自生自灭不就得了。”  
“春川桑……”  
“春川啊，讨厌他的人不只是你一个，但是他现在还是个小孩啊。”百田将手指伸向王马，可是回敬他的是狠狠地一口，“呜哇！痛！”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
“痛痛痛，性格还是这么恶劣！终一！他交给你了！”  
“诶？我？为什么？”  
“恩，交给他挺好的。”“他之前不是很粘你吗？交给你了。”“神说了，最原就可以了。”大家口里说着安心了放心了之类的话，快速离开了食堂。  
不到10秒，食堂就只剩下了抱着王马的赤松和最原。  
“赤松桑……”  
“恩……我相信你！最原君！”她将王马往最原怀里一塞，也快速离开了食堂。  
“……”  
现在食堂只剩下了他和王马两个人大眼瞪小眼，不过仔细一看，王马小时候好像挺乖的。  
“额……那么，王、王马酱……想去哪里玩玩呢？”最原实在是不知道该怎么跟这个小孩子的王马交流，就模仿叔叔跟小孩子说话的语气说了一句。  
然而出现在王马脸上的是一个难以言喻的表情。  
“没想到最原酱会这样说话啊……稍微有点恶心呢。”  
“不是小孩子？！”  
“我没说我是啊，可爱吗？心动吗？诶！原来最原酱是正太控吗？我好危险~”王马夸张地扭动着身体从最原手中挣脱出去。  
“……”  
“生气了？不要生气啦，找那个碧池子吧，我可不想从5岁再长大。”说完王马一路小跑离开了食堂。  
“那个王马……有树……”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
还没等最原说完，就听到门口传来巨大的哭声，他觉得王马里面大概也只剩下5岁了吧。  
  
*  
  
“你、你要干什么？”  
“入间不是说了吗？只有这样才能变回去。”最原拿着手里的东西慢慢接近王马。  
王马紧闭双唇拼命摇头，眼睛里似乎还有泪水。他用余光瞥了一眼门口，门似乎没有关紧。  
这时门口响起了脚步声，这人走到门口停下敲了敲门，问到：“最原君怎么样了？”就在最原分心的时候，王马的右脚略微向后退了一点，飞快向门口跑去。  
“哇啊啊啊！”  
“等下，王马！”  
“怎么了？”王马冲出来一头撞到了门口的人身上，是赤松。  
“赤松酱，最原酱他欺负我。他要对我做这样那样的事。”  
“王马！不要乱说。”  
“王马君，我也听说了，为了你好，你还是老老实实的做吧。”赤松摸了摸他的头，并没有想救他的意思。  
“诶？赤松酱？”  
赤松微笑着在他面前把门关上了，在门外温柔地说：“王马君，要早点恢复啊。”  
  
“都拖多久了？还不肯老实点吗？嘴巴张开。”  
王马紧紧地闭上嘴巴扭过头不想看最原。最原看他还在抵抗，用另一只手捏住他的鼻子。  
“我看你能撑多久。”  
一秒  
两秒  
……  
对于一个孩子来讲屏气时间有限，果然没过多久他就张开了嘴寻求氧气。  
最原看准时机将手中的东西塞进了他的嘴里，他发现不对想用舌头将那东西顶出来，然而最原无奈地声音从头顶传来：“都塞进来了，就别吐出来了。”  
随后又往里面送了送，他愤愤地瞟了最原一眼，为了泄愤吹了那东西一下。  
“哇啊！不要吹啊，都出来了。”  
吹了一下之后，王马很久都没动作，最原低头看着没有动静的他，感觉得到他还在抵抗，很奇怪他为什么要这么拒绝。  
“不要再咬了，要用吸的，你别的那里不是都会做的吗？这个的味道又不差。”  
最原一点点引导他，希望由他自己来。  
只有这样自己才能变回去，王马怎么会不知道，但是那东西这么难闻，味道又难吃，那个母猪为什么要将这个弄成解药……  
“王马，吸一下吧，我这样很累。”  
僵持的时间长了，双方都很累了，王马放弃似的轻轻吸了一下，舌尖感受到了液体的味道，果然有一股腥味，很难喝。  
他刚想吐出来，一大股液体直接注入了他的口腔。  
浓重的腥味立刻充斥整个口腔，大脑发出呕吐的指令，而身体先于指令之前作出了判断。他拔出口中的东西，双手捂住嘴，他必须要咽下去，不能让液体流出来，虽然手上其实已经有了一点点的白色液体。  
“王马，不要紧吧？真的喝不下去可以吐出来，我们再去问入间桑有没有别的办法。”  
什么？吐出来？恶之总统这点事都做不到怎么行！  
他摇了摇头，忍耐着恶心和反胃，一口气将液体咽了下去，这时他满脸都是生理性的泪水，手上也有不少的白色液体。  
最原看着可怜巴巴的王马，扯了一张纸巾将他的脸擦干净。  
“这……这样就够了吧？”他抽了抽鼻子。  
“啊……这个嘛，入间桑说牛奶要喝200ml才可以……”


End file.
